life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvin Castle
Corvin Castle is one of the castles of Transylvania which is said to have been haunted by vampires (human-like, blood-sucking creatures that hunt at night ), even though there were never vampires in these castles like this one. Corvin Castle, also known as Hunyadi Castle or Hunedoara Castle (Romanian: Castelul Huniazilor or Castelul Corvinilor; Hungarian: Vajdahunyadi vár), is a Gothic-Renaissance castle in Hunedoara, Romania. It is one of the largest castles in Europe and figures in a top of seven wonders of Romania. Corvin Castle was laid out in 1446, when construction began at the orders of John Hunyadi (Hungarian: Hunyadi János, Romanian: Iancu or Ioan de Hunedoara) who wanted to transform the former keep built by Charles I of Hungary. The castle was originally given to John Hunyadi's father, Voyk (Vajk), by Sigismund, king of Hungary, as severance in 1409. It was also in 1446 when John Hunyadi was elected as the regent-governor of the Kingdom of Hungary by the Diet. Built in a Renaissance-Gothic style and constructed over the site of an older fortification on a rock above the small Zlaști River, the castle is a large and imposing structure with tall towers, bastions, an inner courtyard, diversely coloured roofs, and a myriad windows and balconies adorned with stone carvings. The castle also features a double wall for enhanced fortification and is flanked by both rectangular and circular towers, an architectural innovation for the period's Transylvanian architecture. Some of the towers (the Capistrano Tower, the Deserted Tower and the Drummers' Tower) were used as prisons. The Buzdugan Tower (a type of mace after which it was named) was solely built for defensive purposes and it had its exterior decorated with geometric motifs. The rectangular shaped towers have large openings to accommodate larger weapons. The castle has 3 large areas: the Knight's Hall, the Diet Hall and the circular stairway. The halls are rectangular in shape and are decorated with marble. The Diet Hall was used for ceremonies or formal receptions whilst the Knight's Hall was used for feasts. In 1456, John Hunyadi died and work on the castle has stagnated. Starting with 1458, new commissions were being undergone to construct the Matia Wing of the castle. In 1480, work was completely stopped on the castle and it was recognised as being one of the biggest and most impressive buildings in Eastern Europe. The 16th century did not bring any improvements to the castle, but during the 17th century new additions were made, for aesthetic and military purposes. Aesthetically, the new Large Palace was built facing the town. A two level building, it hosted living chamber and a large living area. For military purposes, two new towers were constructed: the White Tower and the Artillery Tower. Also, the external yard was added, used for administration and storage. The current castle is the result of a fanciful restoration campaign undertaken after a disastrous fire and many decades of total neglect. It has been noted that modern "architects projected to it their own wistful interpretations of how a great Gothic castle should look". As one of the most important properties of John Hunyadi, the castle was transformed during his reign. It became a sumptuous home, not only a strategically enforced point. With the passing of the years, the masters of the castle had modified its look, adding towers, halls and guest rooms. The gallery and the keep - the last defense tower (called "Neboisa" which means "Don't be afraid" in Serbian language), which remained unchanged from John Hunyadi's time, and the Capistrano Tower (named after the saint, Franciscan monk from the Battle of Belgrade in 1456) are some of the most significant parts of the construction. Other significant parts of the building are the Knights' Hall (a great reception hall), the Club Tower, the White bastion, which served as a food storage room, and the Diet Hall, on whose walls medallions are painted (among them there are the portraits of Matei Basarab, ruler from Wallachia, and Vasile Lupu, ruler of Moldavia). In the wing of the castle called the Mantle, a painting can be seen which portrays the legend of the raven from which the name of the descendants of John Hunyadi, Corvinus came. Tourists are told that it was the place where Vlad III of Wallachia (commonly known as Vlad the Impaler) was held prisoner by John Hunyadi, Hungary's military leader and regent during the King's minority, for 7 years after Vlad was deposed in 1462. Later, Vlad III entered a political alliance with John Hunyadi, although the latter was responsible for the execution of his father, Vlad II Dracul. Because of these links, the Hunedora Castle is sometimes mentioned as a source of inspiration for Bram Stoker's Castle Dracula. In fact, Stoker neither knew about Vlad's alliance with Hunyadi, nor about Hunyadi's castle. Instead, Stoker's own handwritten research notes confirm that the novelist imagined the Castle Dracula to be situated on an empty top in the Transylvanian Călimani Mountains near the former border with Moldavia. In the castle yard, near the 15th-century chapel, there is a well 30 meters deep. According to the legend, this fountain was dug by twelve Turkish prisoners to whom liberty was promised if they reached water. After 15 years they completed the well, but their captors did not keep their promise. It is said that the inscription on a wall of the well means "you have water, but not soul". Specialists, however, have translated the inscription as "he who wrote this inscription is Hasan, who lives as slave of the giaours, in the fortress near the church". In February 2007, Corvin Castle played host to the British paranormal television program Most Haunted Live! for a three-night live investigation into the spirits reported to be haunting the castle. Results were inconclusive. In 2013, the television show Ghost Adventures filmed an episode at the castle as part of their Halloween special. The final action sequence (climax) for Bollywood movie Singh Is Bling starring Akshay Kumar was shot at the castle. If vampires were real (and if vampires did lived and are living in Transylvanian castles, including Corvin Castle) and if humans disappeared forever, what will happen to many structures in Transylvania, including the castles with vampires living in it? Life After People 1 second after people People disappeared. 3 days after people Most vampires moved out of the castles due to lack of people in their area, but what they didn't know is that all humans had disappeared. They must have the ability to drink blood of non-human animals or die. into a vampire.]] 150 years after people Almost all structures of Transylvania (including villages) have collapsed due to lack of human care. 500 years after people Surprisingly, the Transylvanian castles are not being devastated by nature (wind, rain, or plants) because they are being maintained by not humans, but vampires, the vampires (including Dracula himself, who resembles Dracula from the 1979 horror film with a similar name). had survived because they developed the ability to drink animal blood instead of human blood, which helped save vampires from the brink of extinction. For the next thousands/millions of years, as long as vampires still exists, these castles will last for a long time. The castles in Transylvania are no longer the only castles with vampires in it, vampires had built more castles (which are the vampires's homes) in many parts of Romania, but soon, there will be a lot more castles in other places if vampires spread into the rest of the world. 750 years after people Vampires now lives all over Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia. 1,000 years after people European Vampires have now spread out to North America and South America, so vampires now live in all continents, except Antarctica. They now rule the entire world, along with Pan homos, Bass.EXEs, Collinwood vampires, American vampires, Japanese vampires, Humanoid FM-Ians, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Robot Masters, Maverick Hunters, sapient dylanuses, FNAF Animatronics, alien species, and among others. Category:Season 4 Category:Buildings Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse Category:Towns and cities Category:Cities Category:Fiction Category:Castles Category:Europe Category:Romania Category:Historical Places Category:Monsters Category:Science Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans Category:Vampires